Hogwartstuck
by Jolanikati
Summary: Everyone is going to Hogwarts! Everyone is humanstuck. Headmaster: Condesce / Prime Minister: Andrew Hussie REVIEWS WANTED!
1. Prologue: Part 1

_**NOTE: Prologue, intermissions, and (when I get there) the epilogue will all be written in 3**__**rd**__** person whereas the chapters will be written in 2nd**__** person. Thanks for understanding.**_

Prologue: Part I

A boy pushes his cart down a train station platform heading toward the end. He looks up and there reads the sign that indicates that in two pillars he would be at platform 10. He did not want to go to platform 10 though. He looked around to see if anyone else was there. It did not seem as if anyone else had come yet. Not wanting to go in alone and have to sit in the train for a long time by himself, he began trying to blend into the crowd. The cat at the end of his cart started mewing, so he moved around to the front of the cart, leaned down, and looked at the feline in the eyes.

"What's the matter boy?"

In response, the cat stretches his paw out through the links of the door and paws his face. He shakes his head in laughter, letting his black hair shake down, covering the top of his eyes. The purple streak in the front of his hair glinted slightly off the overhead lights as he brushed his bangs back into place. He looks right and his face brightens up with a kind smile.

"Eridan!" A singsong voice rang through the crowd of businesspersons.

A jubilant girl with short, curled, blonde colored hair in green colored clothes soon accompanied him. The boy straightens up in time to receive the tackle hug he receives. This almost sends him onto the floor, but he deftly balances himself out again, proving that this was not the first time this event had occurred. Eridan patted her head and held her at arm's length as she begins to talk in a quick pace.

"I'm so happy to see you! It has been so long since we have actually been able to talk like this! I mean, the owl letters are great and all, but it is so much better to see you! Even this year we are going to Hogwarts for the first time! Isn't this just purrfect!"

"Yes it is, and I am happy to see you too Nep."

He nods happily and ruffles her hair.

"Quite the reunion ED."

Another boy appears, this time though, his chestnut hair spiked out and up with his bangs covering most of his forehead. Though, due to the side-swept quality of it, it somewhat covered his eyes. His red and blue 3-D glasses gave him a certain edge that made him impossible to ignore despite how much one might have tried. Eridan hence turns to face him.

"Stay out of this Sol."

"Nah, I'd rather not."

Not seeing the brunette's eyes irritated the young man, so all he could do was glare at him until a smile formed on the others face.

"Well, at least it's nice seeing you."

"Whatever, I could care less for seeing you." He retorted in a teasing tone.

"It's nice to see you guys are such great friends." Nepeta comments from next to Eridan.

"We are not." They reply in unison. The three erupt in laughter as a taller girl that resembled Nepeta came over. Her long hair was dyed brown and layered, reaching the middle of her back. It swayed a bit as she approached the three.

"Hey you guys!" she chirped, gaining their attention, "Eridan, you don't happen to know where Cronus is do you? I can't find him in this crowd."

Eridan moved his head toward her voice.

"Cronus is probably saying good bye to his car, like he does every time." Eridan remarks in a joking tone.

She giggles a bit as she was hugged around the neck by a teen with slicked back hair that looked like an older version of Eridan with the exception of the two zigzags above his right eyebrow.

"I'm right here, geez. I just had to go to the bathroom."

"Cronus!" She squirmed, but to no avail, he stayed firmly in place and only hugged her tighter. He chuckled and then kissed her on the cheek.

"Augh, why did I have to be here when all there is are lovers?" Sollux said with clear annoyance.

"We aren't lovers, this is how you greet French people."

"Neither are we! She's just like my sibling." Eridan said patting Nepeta's head again, loosening their hug.

"Not all French people greet that ways Cronus, besides, are you implementing anything I've told you? Or at least anything pertaining to romantic advice?" Muelin asked him in a suspicious tone as she eyed him.

"Yes."

"What might that be?"

"…I haven't been able to use them yet."

"Then you haven't used anything."

"…no…" he hung his head a bit, and then it snapped back up. "…but no one has been worthy of such techniques."

"Well at least you're not hitting on everyone like you used to."

"I'm better than that you know, and I didn't hit on everyone, just a couple of individuals over and over again because their reactions were humorous."

"Don't just toy with people's feelings!" she exclaimed.

They continued on in this manner as Eridan moved over to Sollux as Nepeta began to play with the cats on Eridan and hers cart.

"Listen Sol," Eridan began slowly, "Maybe it's just me, but I'm a bit nervous about this whole sorting thing."

"You have the whole train ride to think about it."

Eridan furrowed his eyebrows at the remark, but eventually sighed.

"Alright, point taken, and Sol?"

"What?"

"Let's…" he paused as if he didn't really want to finish his sentence. Exasperated, he continued where he left off as Sollux's cocked his head to one side, "… sit in different carts."

"WHAT!?" it was hard for Sollux to hide his surprise.

Nepeta turned their direction, but shrugged off his reaction for a release of a new video game that he hadn't known about.

"Let's meet new people." Eridan leaned forward and talked in a more hushed tone. "It's rare opportunity that we need to jump on."

He saw the uncertainty in Sollux's eyes and sighed.

"Look, I just want to get to know new people, and the best way to do that is by sitting away from each other. I don't want to do this our first trip to Hogwarts either, but it's much easier to merge two groups of friends than it is to join another group with nobody on the inside… think about it like a battle strategy. We will always be friends either way, just as we have since our birth, alright?"

"Fine," he said after thinking about it for a while "the only reason I'm doing this though is because you're asking."  
"Thanks Sol." He said with a smile of relief. "By the way, where's your brother?" Eridan turned to look around just to make sure he wasn't standing behind him.

"He's waiting for Kurloz and Gamzee to show."

"Oh cod, that's right. Tell Gamzee for me when he comes. About this plan I mena. I still need to tell you-know-who about all of this." He said jerking his head sideways.

"Tell who?"

Eridan and Sollux jump at the presence of Nepeta who had seemingly teleported right behind them. Her smile was infectious. They both smiled back as Eridan straightens. He puts his arm around her shoulder and walks away trying to find the best way to tell Nepeta of his plan without her taking it personally. Sollux sighs and rubs his head, wishing he knew where his brother **really **was. He takes a moment to look at his surroundings before leaning against a pillar with his cart. Making sure that no muggle saw, he tapped the side of his glasses, setting them aglow. His father had a friend of his put a charm on the glasses so that he would be able to surf the web without a laptop. It was pretty neat, except for the fact that it obscured his vision while in use, but that what he got for being a geek about this type of stuff.

A young boy with white wavy hair approaches Sollux, but he does not notice. The boy quickly removes the glasses from Sollux's face and delivers an unceremonious 'honk.' He slips sideways from the shock, but Sollux only laughs when he sees his face clearly.

"Yo Gamzee, what's up?"

"Nothing much, brother." Gamzee replies as he hands Sollux's glasses back.

Another kid, except a lot lankier than Gamzee and wearing a skeleton jacket, appears next to Sollux and pokes his cheek.

"Hey Kurloz!" Sollux exclaimed. "Silent as ever I see."

Kurloz smiles and then whispers something into Gamzee's ear.

"Kurloz says that is nice to see you as well."

"Will he ever directly talk to me?" Sollux asks laughing.

"Once he gets a little more comfortable with you he will." He says joining in the laughter. "You know that he's just a bit shy is all."

"Yeah…" Sollux noticed a person with a bright yellow shirt and moved forward, "Mituna! We're over here!" The boy that stood around Kurloz's height heard his yell and turned his head their direction. His wavy hair bounced around his face as he came over to where they stood. His chestnut hair fell over his eyes so that they were no longer visible due to one too many haircuts missed, but he didn't seem bothered by this, so no one around him commented on it.

"Yo lil' bro! Sorry, I turned around for a second and they were gone."

"Nah man, we're sorry we abandoned you." said Gamzee as Kurloz shrugged.

"Before I forget, Gamzee, we need to discuss a certain… plan if that's what you want to call it." Sollux grabbed his wrist and lead Gamzee away from their brothers as he began the very conversation Eridan was having with Nepeta. Muelin and Cronus walked over to Mituna and Kurloz and began a group discussion. Nepeta in the end agreed to it, eager to meet others and Gamzee didn't take much convincing after he heard Kurloz tell him that he could try finding himself a girl that way. After a minute or two, Muelin noticed the time and jumped up.

"Guys!" She said rushing to the epicenter of their conversations, "the train is leaving in three minutes!" No one questioned her; they all stopped their silly talk and rushed to their carts. It was a race to the brick pole they had to run through. Others that were late were all hustling about as they fought their way to their destination. Eridan stopped a little before the brick pillar and looked at Cronus.

"Hey bro… I'm nervous."

"Eridan?" Cronus looked around and bent down, "Don't act nervous in front of the ladies."

"Shut up!" He retorts quickly.

"Alright, alright, settle down; Listen. I'm sorry, it's just that… well I have a problem too, not in your way of course, but I do have one, and I'm nervous to face it."

"And how are you going to cope with that?" Cronus smiled.

"Distract myself until the problem arises and act on a whims notice when it does."

Eridan gives him a questioning look.

"Our family is good at that stuff.

"Really?"

He nods.

"Are you sure?"

"Are you going to always doubt me?"

"Yes."

He rolls his eyes and pats him on the head.

"Also," he began, his eyes softening, "don't to forget to be nice to the people you meet, alright?" Cronus smiled, finally looking like and older brother. He squeezed Eridan's shoulders.

"Easy for you to say." He watches as his friends run through the pillar before platform 10. He breathes in and out before he runs through it himself. No one said a word as they rushed on to the train, knowing they would see each other when they reached Hogwarts. Everyone boarded the train in record time and next thing they all knew, the final whistle was being blown.

Eridan plops down into an empty cart and seats himself next to the window. He sees Sollux in the reflection and turns toward the door way to give him a thumbs up, their old way of saying it would be okay. Sollux, who had been hanging onto the door frame, smiles and mimics the gestures. He leaves the doorway to only be replaced by a single girl. Her black hair had a multitude of layers and it ran to almost the back of her knees. Her blue eyes shone as she spoke.

"Hi!"

"Hello!" Eridan said, erecting himself upwards.

"I'm Feferi Peixes, do you mind if I sit here?"

* * *

_Hello and welcome to Hogwartstuck. This chapter may not be all you've had in mind, but remember it is a prologue and I have to set up the story somewhere since once this is over I'll being skipping to their third year at Hogwarts. I have been purposefully splitting it up into several parts so that you can see my progress more frequently and not have to sit and read over 20 pages of material. I hope you continue on to read the other chapters after the prologue. Thank you for reading even this and I hope you have a great day!_

_-Jolanikati_


	2. Prologue: Part 2

_**NOTE: Prologue, intermissions, and (when I get there) the epilogue will all be written in 3**__**rd**__** person whereas the chapters will be written in 2nd**__** person. Thanks for understanding.**_

Prologue: Part II

"Not at all." Eridan said, gesturing to the seat across from him quickly. She smiled joyfully. As soon as she made a move to go in however, she was bumped into by a person passing by.

"Sorry," said the boy who had bumped into her.

You looked at him and noticed firstly that he had with russet colored hair shaped into a mohawk.

"C'mon man, don't bump into a pretty lady and just say sorry." Said a voice from behind the boy. He had such pure blonde hair it was almost white, but it still retained some yellow glint to it. He wore black aviator shades that he currently adjusted on his nose.

"We're terribly sorry for that little lady; we'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Yeah, sorry… again." The other boy said while he wrung the bottom of his shirt.

"It's okay, would you like to join us?"

"Us?" Said the blonde.

"Me and my friend!" said Feferi.

Eridan almost blushed at being called a friend that quickly, but he kept his composure.

"Yeah, come and sit with us," greeted Eridan with a smile.

"Cool," said the blonde again, "I'm Dave Strider, this here is my pal Tavros Nitram."

"It's nice to meet you both, I'm Eridan." he said, staying formal, as they sat across from him. Feferi settled down next to Eridan and he leaned over to her.

"We're friends that quickly?" he whispered as the other two made themselves comfortable.

"Of course!" she whispered back with a giggle.

He breathed in quickly as his heart pounded inside his chest. He didn't know what was wrong with himself. "I'm glad then…" he finally whispered back.

"Do you not have other friends?" she inquired back with worry.

"Well, very few, you're the first… new one." He said almost with reluctance. Why was this so hard for him to say? Her face softened but the greatest change laid in her eyes which grew moist with… it was hard to put an expression to it. It was on the tip of his tongue.

"Hey, you two!" Dave said from the corner. They both snapped their heads toward him, only then realizing how close they were to each other. "Are you guys going out?" He asked as a grin spread over his face.

"Uh," responded Feferi, who sat, stunned.

"I wish," Eridan said looking down.

"Huh?" She asked looking Eridan, having not heard what he had said.

"What?" He said, not fully comprehending the words that had come out of his mouth.

"PFFT-!" Dave turned into a ball of uncontainable laughter. Tavros just looked between the three of them, clueless. He had obviously missed the whole exchange.

Eridan turned a shade of red at understanding what he had said. Feferi was unsure of what to do at the several reactions that had come of such a random remark. She could understand Eridan's since it was kind of embarrassing to just meeting someone and then being asked that, and Dave for laughing from their reactions but she felt she was missing something and she knew she was missing a piece of the puzzle. She looked at Tavros for help, but he looked just as confused as she felt.

"Wait, do you have a girlfriend?" She asked Eridan, hoping she could find the missing piece. He only turned a darker shade of red as he shook his head that threw Dave into another fit of laughter.

"Don't worry dude!" He said after a minute or two. He made the best eye contact he could though his shades and continued, "I got your back, and I'll be your wings. Soon, you'll be flying like you had a dozen Red Bull and ain't no one gonna stop you then."

Eridan sat for a second, and then nodded.

"Thanks dude," He said, putting a fist toward him.

"No problem," Dave said, completing the fist bump as the train jerked forward, signaling their departure. Dave jumped up and turned toward the window. Following the young blondes gaze, he saw a tall man with a puppet on his shoulder with a shirt that read "CAL." The blonde man had on a gray cap and waved the puppet's hand energetically towards Dave. Dave smiled widely and calmly waved back. The cabin seemed to sigh from relief as they pulled away from the station and as Dave sat down. He then pulled a piece of paper from his back pocket and handed it toward Eridan and Feferi.

"Take a look at this rap for me will you guys? I want more than a single review before I try busting it out. This isn't usually my style, planning ahead and all, but I need to have one of these just in case of an emergency."

"It's a rap trying to ask someone out?" Eridan finally commented, looking at Dave curiously as Feferi continued to read.

"Well yeah. The girl you ask out has to remember how you asked her out. Not to mention it has to be unique and totally in your style. Not saying that going the traditional way is bad either, 'cause you can never fail that way if you know what I mean." He said, his glasses scooting down to the bottom of his nose. His eyes shined a red that mimicked that of lava.

"Albinism…" Eridan murrmered. Dave smiled and pushed his glasses back up.

"This is just so heart-warming!" Feferi said handing back the paper to Dave. "Any girl would be very lucky to have you as her boyfriend, especially with such kind words as that, not that I'm much into raps myself."

"Thanks. What about you Eridan, how did it seem?"

"Sounds good to me, though I listen more to classical music… but your rap seems really excellent, don't get me wrong, very good for a rap song."

"Relax dude, I just want to know your opinion." The blonde put his hand on Eridan's shoulder and playfully slapped his face. "Now I got all the confidence I need for this. Now, to memorize it!" He announced as he put it away. The cart fell silent and Tavros shifted uneasily.

"So, Feferi was it?" Tavros began.

"Yup!"

"So, uh, what music do you like? You said you didn't like rapping…"

"Hmm… well I like Classical music," she said nudging Eridan, "but I also like Pop, I really like Reggae, and Hip-Hop is pretty good. At one point, my sister and I actually took hip-hop dance lessons. It was really exciting and we continued to dance for a while after that! We would have whole routines we would perform with! Though unfortunately, our mom didn't think very highly of it, and pulled us out and we have to practice when she was out of the house."

"Strict mom huh?" Tavros asked, laughing a bit.

"Yeah, well, not so much, she was just worried we get caught up with the wrong people if we continued. She's pretty over protective, more so than she lets on," she ends giggling.

"Is she nice though?"

"I think so, but others at the school don't think the same as I do. As long as you don't get on her bad side and obey the rules, she won't be angry at you. Or at least that's how it is for me."

"W-Wait, at the school?"  
"Yeah, she's the headmaster there, I forgot to tell you guys that."

"Really?" Eridan turned, shocked at this news.

Feferi nods her head in joy.

"Sweet," Dave comments, leaning back into the corner.

"My dad is a teacher there." Tavros mumbled in the corner.

"So is mine!" Eridan turned to Tavros with joy on his face. "He is also the assistant headmaster or whatever, so you'll see him before we enter the cafeteria for sorting!"

"So I'm chillin' with the kids of teachers? There's no way I'm making low grades here." Dave joked as he poked Tavros. He swiped at Dave's hand playfully before looking back at Eridan and Feferi.

"Can I ask you both something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Feferi inquired happily.

"Um, well, I know this sounds a bit weird, and this isn't because of the news, just something I've been mulling over for the time we've been in this cart and all…, but could you guys be my friends when we get to Hogwarts?" He started to wring his hands, "I mean, as in, uh, no matter what house we're sorted into, like we will all stay friends… right?"

"Of course we'll be your friends silly!" Feferi exclaimed, grabbing on to Tavros's hands. "I'd be more than happy to be your friend, we could even sit next to each other in classes if fate allows, and we can go to Hogsmeade together when we're older, and we can send owls to each other over the summer, and everything!" She said, throwing her hands into the air at the last part. Dave smirked from the corner and sat up more. Eridan nodded from his corner.

"How about this? Let's make this sort of like an alliance of the most ferocious warriors. We'll swear to defend each other's honor and glory, treasures and valuables. So… let's say we just make this happen, huh?" Dave said, putting his hand in the middle of the cart. Tavros immediately moved his hand, but withdrew it, afraid of his own swiftness.

"Come on man, keep that bold edginess. If you are totally digging this idea, then you should move with conviction!" Tavros nodded and put his hand on top of Dave's.

Feferi puts her hand in with a smile and then all eyes were on Eridan.

"I can't say no to this now can I?" he asked out-loud with a grin. He put his hand on top of everyone's and Dave had the smile of a Cheshire cat.

"Now, just nod if you agree, 'cause repeating is dumb. You agree that we should stick together through thick and thin and that if a problem should ever arise within this group we will work together to sort out the tough spots and heal any wounds inflicted during battle. Should a problem arise outside the group, we have got to eliminate the threat. You agree that we will be each other's wings," he said mostly looking at Eridan, "so that we may all take flight. You agree that when the time to go to Hogsmeade arrives, the four of us have to go together and not be with the other groups we are a part of. You agree that owls will be sent over the summer months to keep in contact with the homies present and that we will maintain happiness within the group, understand?"

Everyone nodded and everyone's hands return to themselves.

"Now…" said Tavros, "Does anyone like the game Fiduspawn?"

_I'm super sorry to everyone following this, I was out of Wi-Fi for a month, so hopefully, this will quench your thirst of all things Hogwartstuck! Don't worry, during that time I've almost completed the Prologue, so if it's not up now, it will be soon, thanks so much for everything._

_ -__Jolanikati_


	3. Prologue: Part 3

_**NOTE: Prologue, intermissions, and (when I get there) the epilogue will all be written in 3**__**rd**__** person whereas the chapters will be written in 2nd**__** person. Thanks for understanding.**_

Prologue: Part III

As that group begins to discuss common subjects among new friends, Sollux recalls in another cart how he had gotten these people in here. Well, he didn't call them in here, that's for certain. _(Flashback begins here.)_ All he had known, is that a couple seconds after leaving Eridan and sitting back down in his cart, two girls rushed by, stopped, came back and then looked at him, and then each other. Then the taller girl got this smug look on her face and looked back toward him with her chin held high.

"We're sitting here, got it punk?"

"Vriska!"

"What?"

"Excuse her, but may we sit here?"

"Oh, yeah, sure, come on in." Sollux had replied.

"See? All you have to do ask, you don't have to be mean."

"Yeah I know Aradia, but I got to build my reputation early."

They had sat themselves and Sollux finally got a good look at them both. The Vriska girl had black curled hair that was a pretty decent length. She wore blue glasses and her mouth formed into a "kind sneer" when she smiled. Aradia had wavy hair like Vriska's but it was a dark brown color that complimented her eyes. As for their attitudes, that could already be judged.

"So what house are you aiming for?" Vriska had begun, leaning forward on her knees.

"Excuse me?" he had asked, a bit off guard.

"House, what house do you want to get into?" Vriska inquired.

"Oh, I don't really care, I mean, wherever the Sorting Hat thinks I should be."

"UGH! And here I expected you to not be like Aradia." Her hands flew towards the ceiling in exasperation. "You don't have any preferences?"

"Well, I like the primary colors, so I guess everything except for Slytherin."

"That's the one I'm aiming for though!" Vriska said, as though she were even more frustrated with him.

"You just asked if I had preferences! I still don't care about house names!" Sollux had said quickly, defending himself.

She seemed taken aback, but she recovered just as quickly as his remark. "Huh, you're energetic."

"Vriska, just stop." Aradia had said, looking over at Sollux. "I'm sorry she acting this way." Aradia nodded her head in Vriska's direction.

"It's fine; you seem to have to apologize for her a lot."

"Yeah, but that's okay, she's a good friend."

"Thanks, but I'd like to be a part of the conversation." Vriska interjected.

They both looked at Vriska and then resumed their conversation.

"So, did you bring any animal with you to Hogwarts?" Sollux had started.

"Yeah, he's a tree frog from the Amazon."  
"Nice, isn't that the light green one with red on its underbelly?"  
She nodded her head. "What about you?"

"Not this year. I want to see what animal is more practical to have before I make my final decision. Besides, my dad wants to make sure I'm ready to handle the responsibility."

"At least he's thinking of you."

"Does your father not?"  
She looked down and smiled weakly, "I don't have one."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"No, it's okay. It's just one of the things I've grown used to. My mom doesn't talk about him, and my sister and I don't ask."  
"Well, I don't have a mom if it makes you feel better." He had commented. Aradia noted a sincere look in his eyes that meant he was truly empathizing with her. "But, hey! My dad is a teacher at Hogwarts, so he could become like a father figure for you."

"As does my mother! This can totally work for us!" She said, lighting up.

Sollux felt warmth spread over his face as he and Aradia talked about how they could replace their missing parent with each other's. Vriska squirmed in her seat until she finally got up and opened their cart door. She poked her head out of the cart and yelled "Yo, kid, sit your butt down over here!" After a pause, she added "This isn't optional!" Aradia sighed and rolled her eyes. A boy with long black hair pulled back into a small ponytail emerged at the door way and sat down looking very uncomfortable with the recent exchange.

"Um, I would like to ask of you not to speak to me in such a curt manner, especially since we barely know each other. It would be more appropriate were you to-"

"Ah, can it, you were looking lonely, so I helped you out by giving you a place to sit, and with two beautiful girls might I add. A guy too if you're not interested in these sexy bodies. Take this as stroke of good fortune and get over it."

"I'm sorry, she doesn't leave much of good impression does she?" Sollux remarked.

"She does not, it is utterly unacceptable." He said, acting as if Vriska no longer existed.

"Yeah, I feel you man. My name is Sollux, and this is Aradia and Vriska."

"I am Equius Zahhak, it's a pleasure to meet you all." He said, slightly bowing his head.

"It seems you come from a good family Equius." Aradia comments.

"Ah! Yes, my family makes sure my brother and I follow the same set of rules and maintain the same mannerisms as any adult would be held too."  
"Wow, high expectations much?" joked Vriska.

He nodded, completely serious.

Aradia face-palmed herself from inner frustration.

_(Flashback has ended.) _

"Anyone want sweets from the trolley?"

A sweet lady with a multi-colored hood stopped at the still open doorway.

"Yeah, do you have any honey flavored stuff?" Sollux asked, standing slightly, glad to avoid whatever situation that was about to come.

"Yes I do. I would like to inform you though, I also have some Chocolate Frogs, different flavored jelly beans, and all sorts of different candies," She said with a wink.

"Thanks…" Sollux looked at her badge, "Mrs. Paint, but I just want two Honey Skulls and one of the red and blue things right there."

"The Fusion candy? Sure, though I warn you, it packs a huge sour punch."

"Note taken, thanks."

"No problem darling," she said taking the money in exchange for the sweets, "anyone else in this cabin?"

"Yeah! I'll take some Chocolate Frogs!" Aradia made her transaction and sat back down as Equius and Vriska refused to buy any sweets. Mrs. Paint nodded good bye and continued down the hallway. Vriska shut the door and looked at Equius.

"Please tell me you're actually aiming for a house."

"Of course," Equius stammered, "I am trying for the Ravenclaw house where I feel my intelligence and mechanical expertise will come to use. It is where my elder brother resides and where my father at one point had too. In fact, I heard that our head of house is even the mighty Dualscar himself." he recited with evident pride.

"The guy on the chocolate frog card?" Aradia asked, holding up a card from a newly opened box.

"Yes, that is him."

"Wow, it says he's actually calmed a stormy ocean with the flick of his wand and that he worked as a magical marine biologist at one point and discovered several fossils of prehistoric fish." Aradia said in awe.

"Hey! That's my dad's friend! He's come over to my house before." Sollux burst, finally seeing the card's image.

"Is he as great as they say he is?" Equius asked earnestly.

"Yeah, his son is actually my friend. He's going to Hogwarts this year as well."

"You don't look to intelligent." Vriska cut in, looking directly at Equius.

The cart fell silent, but only for an instant.

SLAP!

Both the boys flinched as they peeked over their shoulders to look at Vriska as she slowly tuned her head to her female companion.

"Did you just… hit me?"

"Yes," Aradia said crossing her arms and looking away, "and rightly so. Your comments are out of place and rude. Do not doubt someone's intelligence if you do not truly know them. Not to mention, who again got straight C's not including the occasional B? I can't say I'm sorry for you right now, and nor can I apologize for your actions all the time after you mess up. So, I earnestly ask you to take on what Equius' family has and learn to talk like that of an adult on a daily basis as to save both you and me the trouble." Vriska stared blankly at her as if she had spoken a foreign language. Aradia snapped her head towards her and with the most steely gaze and voice possible, she whispered, "In other words, hold your tongue Serket."

Vriska opened her mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out.

Sollux nodded and Equius became a bit flushed with color, but it was not noticeable to the others. Vriska curled up in the corner as she thought about her actions, a rare thing for her since she usually expressed them. Sollux and Aradia smiled at each other from across the aisle and began chatting with Equius about all the inside things about Hogwarts. Equius felt a his heart accelerate to an unusual pace, but ignored this to enjoy his euphoria of finding friends who would stick up for him, and one that he could probably ignore as of right now until she warmed up to his existence. This is where we go to our other friend, in another cart, with three other people… next time.


	4. Prologue: Part 4

_**NOTE: Prologue, intermissions, and (when I get there) the epilogue will all be written in 3**__**rd**__** person whereas the chapters will be written in 2nd**__** person. Thanks for understanding.**_

Prologue: Part IV

We now join Nepeta with a group of very nice girls whom had sat with her. The cabin consisted of a girl with short blonde hair and black lips by the name of Rose Lalonde. There was a girl that had red rimmed glasses, and short, spiky, red hair that Nepeta was pretty sure called Terezi Pyrope. Apparently, she had a love for scented candles and like putting on peoples shades and claiming she was completely blind (since without her prescription glasses, all she saw were really blurry objects). She also had the odd quirk of comparing colors to tastes. Nepeta had at this point been so deep in conversation with Terezi, she had forgotten the name of the girl next to her. Whoever she was, Nepeta admired her dark, brown hair that reached her waist. Nepeta looked around the cabin and looked at Rose. Rose noticed and looked back, mystique crossing her face.

She looked at the no-name girl, and then quickly back at Rose. The other blonde's face relaxed and showed a friendly smile, much to the delight of Nepeta. She seemed to understand exactly what she wanted. Rose opened her notebook and scribbled something onto one of its pages.

"So, Nepeta," she looked up at her and continued to write, "might I ask you for what reason you wear that hat and tail?"  
Nepeta's face scrunched up into a confused manner, but she answered anyways.

"My mom made it, but I just love cats, so I wear it for fun."

"Mhm, I see. What about expectations? Do you know what house you might get assigned to upon placing the sorting hat on your head?

"Um… well I want to get into Gryffindor, but based upon my actions and hobbies, I would guess Hufflepuff. Not that it matters because no matter where I go, I'll make tons of friends! I guess though, that you don't know what I wanted did you?"

Rose only smiled in response and handed her the paper from her notebook. Nepeta examined the paper. Across the top it read "Persona Evaluation Subject: Nepeta Leijon" She continued to read and found that it was to be a quite accurate depiction of herself despite her only asking two questions. She did indeed have a mother complex and was easily excited, not that academically strong, but good at various sports and hobbies. At the bottom of the page, it said "…and the girl next to you, her name is Jade Harley." A smiley face was drawn next to it in the most encouraging way, Nepeta just had that type of good gut feeling, or at least that's what the paper said about her. She gave a thumbs up to Rose as a frog jumped onto Nepeta's foot. Nepeta launched it into the air as Jade put out her hands and caught it in perfect synchronization. Jade turned and handed Nepeta the frog. Upon closer inspection, she realized that the squirming amphibian was actually its chocolate brethren. She popped into her mouth and thanked Jade with a closed lipped grin. Terezi snickered as the back legs of the frog still kicked with life.

"So, what card did you get?" Terezi asked, craning her neck to look at the card that had come out of the Chocolate Frog box.

"I have Professor Leijon, also known as the 'The Disciple', famous for having recorded all of her teachers notes perfectly, and when he passed away, she made them known to the public and even continued his work where she discovered the- wait a second, isn't this your mom?" Jade turned the card so that it was facing Nepeta's direction. The women's picture smiled up at Nepeta, her upper canines slightly protruding from her lips, her long frizzy hair framing her small face giving her a look that often radiates from youth. Nepeta nods.

"Yeah, she's the Charms teacher at Hogwarts!"

"Rad, my mom is too, though I forget what she does already. She's not the type to bring home stories about her job, though when school's out she works part time as a judge since she did get her law degree and all. Now _that_ is a job she loves to talk about, cause it's all about _justice_." Terezi cackled. "Never mind that though, I want to know if my mom has a Chocolate Frog card on her achievements too."

"I might have it, what her name?" Jade asked enthusiastically.

"Pyrope." Terezi grinned.

"Oh! I do have that one, I forget what it says, but I collect them. They're all at home of course and the only time I can get Chocolate Frog cards is if they're brought home and now, here." Jade smiled. "I love my grandpa, he's the one that usually gives me the cards, sometimes nanna too."

"That reminds me, you do know that your brother is coming to Hogwarts, as well as my own?" Rose asked looking up from her small notebook.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot about that. This is going to be so exciting! I'll have to introduce you guys! I've seen Dave in one of your pictures that you emailed me Rose, but I can't wait to see him! Not to mention John, it's been so long since the last family reunion."

"I can't wait to meet your siblings if their names imply anything about their personalities." Nepeta purred.

"Curious, what can you distinguish from just their names?" Rose inquired leaning forward.

"Well, John can be a bit of dork but he is super kind and Dave, he's like the stereo typical cool kid. I could be totally wrong, but that's what their names say."

"Sounds legit." Terezi leaned back and popped a jelly bean into her mouth. "Mmm…"

"You're right, about both." Rose comments, somewhat impressed. She looks over at Terezi as she continues to melt from the flavor she had just experience in her mouth.

"What flavor?"

"Justice."

Jade looked out the window to examine the view as Terezi handed Rose the jellybean box. Nepeta got up to go change into her robes in preparation for their arrival to Hogwarts. As Rose poured out some jelly beans. She thanked Terezi for the nutrition lacking snack and popped them into her mouth. A knock came from the doorway. A boy with rectangle glasses and black hair stood with a goofy smile on his face.

"John!" Jade jumped up and opened the door.

"Jade!" they greeted each other with a hug.

"I've missed you so much! Sit down 'till our friend comes back." Jade pulled John down into the seat next to her.

"It's nice to see you again Rose, who's this?" He nodded toward Terezi.

"Terezi Pyrope, it's a pleasure to meet you." She extended her arm out in a welcoming manner.

"Same here." He met her hand and they shook.

"I suspect you're getting into Ravenclaw, right Rose?"

"I wouldn't count on it," Rose replied. "I am thinking of the opportunities other houses could present to me, and I am currently looking at other houses to see the benefits each can give me. If any of their pros don't outweigh Ravencalw's, then yes, I will be announced to that house's table later on this evening."

"Jeez, do you have to make it so complicated?" Terezi poked Rose's face, but she just waved her hand away.

"It's not complicated, but reasonable. I will choose when the time comes."

"That's impossible, the hat chooses," Terezi retorts.

"Huh, that's what you think." Rose smiled and looked back down at her journal which, since this is written in third person by me (as in the writer), we can see that this is where she is making her pro vs. con charts for every Hogwarts house. Did I just break the fourth wall? Maybe I did, but that's none of your concern. Why? Because the greater concern is that John has taken Nepeta's spot in the cart and she is currently returning from the bathroom. How do I know that? Stop with the questions, I'm the author. I know everything that's going on. On with the story!

"Who's this?" Nepeta stood at the doorway, looking John up and down.

"John Egbert, nice to meet you."

"That is Nepeta Leijon." Spoke up Jade.

"I'm guessing this was the friend that left, so that just means I've got leave."

"See you then." Nepeta chirped, waving gleefully.

"Bye, talk to you all later… see ya' Rose."

Rose looked up from her journal and waved.

He exited the cabin and Terezi exhaled.

"Rose, please tell me you noticed what I notice." Terezi shifted so that she could look Rose in the eyes.

"There was a lot of thing to notice, is there something in particular?"

"Anything that yells 'NOTICE THIS!' to you?"

"I noticed several things about him, like his height after I compared it to the height of the doorway, and his-"

"Oh my gosh, do I have to spell it out for you?"

"I'm afraid so, the things you could be hinting to is many."

"Rose," Jade started. "You should probably change in to your robes next, before the bathrooms get crowded."

"You're right, thanks Jade." Rose put down her book and walked out.

"How could she not notice?" Terezi asked after she was down the hallway.

"It's been obvious for a while, but she hasn't noticed. Seeing as how intelligent, she is, I'm surprised really." Jade tapped her nose, pondering.

"Maybe she has but chooses not to act on her emotions." Nepeta said to the ground.

"I don't think so. She really looked clueless, as if she couldn't think of anything."

"Terezi, have you ever thought she has a good poker face?" Jade asked.

"So she's that type huh?"

"I'm curious, but what type are you talking about?" questioned Nepeta.

"The type who is tough to interrogate." Terezi started to stroke her chin.

Jade and Nepeta gave her a weird look, but continue on anyways.

When Rose comes back, they're on another topic, and Jade goes to change.

On the way there, she sees John's cabin. She doesn't wave, but simply smiles as she now knows the whereabouts of her brother. Now that Jade knows where he is, we can visit his cabin… in the next part of the prologue!

* * *

_Muhahaha! This isn't healthy, breaking the fourth wall so much, but I guess, it'll become a part of my writing style eventually. Thanks for sticking up with me for so long and I hope you continue to read._

_ -__Jolanikati_


	5. Prologue: Part 5

_**NOTE: Prologue, intermissions, and (when I get there) the epilogue will all be written in 3**__**rd**__** person whereas the chapters will be written in 2nd**__** person. Thanks for understanding.**_

Prologue: Part V

So you're now in John's cabin, like I promised from the previous chapter of this prologue that you would be. Are we going to listen in on their conversation? Of course we are. Why aren't we already? Because you don't know who's in the cart yet, so have patience my children, it'll be over soon. Thank goodness you already know John, and did I mention we can skip more than his introduction? Yup, we can skip Gamzee's, because yes, he is in this cart with John. Now you are inside the eyes of John. I'll be leaving for a short while, but I'll be back. For now, follow John's thoughts.

* * *

John only observed the two kids that sat across from him, and came to the conclusion that they had to be the oddball cart. In front of him sat a Goth chick who apparently favored the color green just as much as black, though he could allow himself to admit that she had a very nice sense in fashion. (She was also the only one not in her robes quite yet.) He paused; she had not mentioned she was Goth, and he knew it wrong to assume, so he thought it was just best to go blatantly ask.

"Hey Kanaya," he said, remembering her name from her introduction, "are you Goth?"

The brunette next to her whom John remembers as Karkat Vantas paled.

She turned toward John with a kind smile and shook her head lightly, her short black hair falling forward to frame her face.

"No, I am not John." She chuckled and patted Karkat's head. "It's quite alright my darling, it was not a mal intended question, only an innocent one."

"How do you know?" He snapped.

She smiled gently again.

"Did you hear the way that he asks me? It proves it. Besides, it does not offend me; I am quite alright with such an inquiry."

"Then can I ask you something." Gamzee spoke up.

"Anything my darling."

"Why are you so pretty?"

She flushed a bit pink but quickly regained her composure.

"You are quite the flatterer, but I am unable to answer that question, for beauty to another person is based off their opinion, so you would have to tell me that yourself."

"Heh, I guess your right sister." The white haired kid leaned into the corner and stared up to the ceiling in wonder.

"What is with these people?" Karkat burst.

"Honey, just settle down; tell me what's wrong."

"The stupid questions, the crazy attitudes… Why do I have to be here?"

"Your father thought it best for you to be here, as did my mother. Also, these two are simply curious and wanting to have a better grasp on their surroundings as to know what to expect from us. Their attitudes are called personality, and that is an area both of them are rich in such as you are. I'm sure you can be an excellent friend to them. Isn't that right?" Kanaya looked over at John and he nodded.

Gamzee gave a thumbs up while still observing the ceiling.

"Stop acting like a therapist, you're more like my mom." Karkat grumbled softly.

She chuckled.

"I am everyone's mother. You just need a little more love than others is all, and that's okay because I will be here to provide it for you just like I am too others."

She wrapped her arms around his head and despite his attempt to squirm out of it, she held on tight. He eventually gave up and she rested his head in her lap and began stroking his hair happily. John laughed at the sight as Karkat glared at him.

"What type of movies do you like?" Gamzee asked from the corner.

"Comedy and Action/Adventure," she responded quickly.

"Are you creative?"

"I would think so."

"How so?"

"I make clothes."

"Are you wearing them now?"

"The clothes I made?"

"Yes."

"I am."

"Are you single?"

"Yes," she answered raising an eyebrow.

"Do you think I'm weird?"

"No."

"Why?"

"You look as though you only have a case of albinism."

"You're right."  
"That's good to know."

"Is this at all unsettling?"

"Isn't the first trip to Hogwarts always unsettling?"

"Good point."

Gamzee looked back up to the ceiling.

Karkat pushed himself off Kanaya's lap and messed up his smoothed out hair.

"Your hair looked nice parted." John testified.  
"That's how my brother wears his hair. I will not look like my brother."

"What's your brother's name?"

"Kankri, he's a prefect even though he's only a fifth year."

"Wow! That's a huge accomplishment."

"So what?"

"Why wouldn't you want to be like your brother?"

"Because he's a prick. All he does is rant on and on about useless facts that no one cares for."

"That's not true Karkat. You are usually very attentive to any of his speeches." Kanaya interjects.

"He sounds like a nice person, just one who talks a bit over his allotted time. I have a friend like that; His name is Dave Strider, he's a really cool kid though, I'll introduce you."

"No, I don't want to meet this Dave Strider of yours, I'm fine with the friends I have now."

"Who would that be?" John asked eagerly, wanting to have the chance of meeting new people.

Karkat grumbled and lightly elbowed Kanaya.

"I am his only friend." She says with sad eyes. "Which is why I think you guys would help him, but if he doesn't stop acting so offensive, you won't get to see his good side."

"The side where he isn't complaining?" John snickered.

"Yes. He is very kind once he wants to be."

"Am not."

"Karkat, then tell me why you sheltered those kittens for weeks until the right homes were found for them? Why you decided to walk into McDonalds and convince the manager that the homeless man outside was an undercover agent and got him food? Tell me then why when I was to be bullied some years ago you beat the bully? Why when Kankri was interrupted, you started throwing insults at the one who interrupted him. Why were you so adamant then on making sure that everyone was included from a game of dodge-ball even though that meant you were to be picked last? You have a kind heart Karkat Vantas; never deny that for you know even better than I that you would be lying to yourself."

He went silent and John smiled, knowing that this spit fire could be tame.

"Let's start over then." John announced. He stretched out his hand.

"Hi, I'm John Egbert; Nice to meet you."

Silence.

"Karkat Vantas," he breathed after a moment, "and the same goes here." He says meeting his hand half way. Gamzee perked up from the corner and moved to the front of the seat.

"Gamzee Makara," the white-head said imitating the other two boys.

"Nice to, uh… meet you." Karkat responded, flushed a bit from the attention.

"Igualemente mi amigo." He said smiling back.

"Now who else are your friends?" John asked again, an even bigger grin on his face.

Karkat turned scarlet and looked down at the floor.

"You guys are."

Everyone in the cart smiled. Gamzee reached over and began to tickle Karkat on his sides. No matter his protests in between bursts of laughter, Gamzee did not stop the regiment until a minute later. He left Karkat with a fit of giggles that Kanaya had to give him her water bottle.

"Lady Maryam, you should probably go change into your robes before we get there."

"You're right, thank you." She said, bowing her head forward a bit.

She then got up and left the cart as Karkat finally sat straight up again.

"Do you-"

"No," Gamzee replied to Karkat.

"You don't even-"

"Yup."

A pause.

"That's the point isn't it?"  
"Mhm."

Karkat sighs and looks at John.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, my sister Jade."

"Do you have problems?"

"If you mean if we fight, of course. I think that every healthy relationship has fighting. Gosh, now you're making me sound like Rose."

"Rose?"

"My sister's friend; she's super intelligent."

"I see…"

"Why are you asking? About Jade I mean?"

"Oh, well… I like my brother, I really do, but I seem to get angry with him to quickly, I want to change that…"

"I'll help you."

"Really?"

"Both of us will." Gamzee said.

"Thanks, just don't tell Kanaya.

"Okay." They both agreed.

The door opened and Kanaya stepped in, her robes rippling.

"We're here."

The boys looked out of the window and saw Hogwarts castle quickly approaching, the moon light reflecting off the lake surface. They felt as the train began to brake as it tried to approach the station. The whistle blew, and they got up to disembark from the train. As the whistle sounded again, students poured out from the doors like children being released to recess. In the front of the crowd, a voice yelled a single word.

"Dad!"


	6. Prologue: Part 6

_**NOTE: Prologue, intermissions, and (when I get there) the epilogue will all be written in 3**__**rd**__** person whereas the chapters will be written in 2nd**__** person. Thanks for understanding.**_

Prologue: Part VI

Tavros rushes up to the man with three red stripes in his hair. He turns to see Tavros and kneels down to embrace him.

"Hey Tavros, what's going on?"

"Not much. Hey! I made some new friends!"

"Did you now?" His father asks, looking up at Dave who nods.

"Yeah, their names are Feferi and Eridan." Looking around, Tavros sees they're not behind him. "Hold on." He runs into the crowd and comes back with said named people. "Here they are!"

"It's nice to meet you two. I am Professor Nitram, Tavros's father."

"We've heard so much about you! It's an honor sir." Feferi said as she shook his hand.

"Same here; I hope to see you around the grounds." Eridan said next to Feferi.

The man chuckled and nodded.

"Take good care of my son, he's a bit clumsy and even forgetful sometimes. You two look and act trust worthy, so don't let me down."  
"We won't sir." Eridan said saluting him. "You have my word."

The professor smiled and sighed.

"Good."

Taking his eyes off his son and his friends, he observed the rest of the kids.

"All of the first years! Follow me to the lake!" He yelled.

The group began to move after the professor as he led them away from the senior students. The small crowd slowly turned their chattering to a nothing at all as they admired the lake in the moonlight. They reached a long pier with several row boats lined up on each side. The students shifted uneasily, unaware of what was about to happen. Professor Nitram turned to the first four behind him and ushered them into a boat closest to him. With a flick of his wand (that he just got out of his robe sleeve), he sent them adrift. The students moved left and right trying to be with their friends, but he did not care, not after so many years of doing this task. He continued on in this manner until there were no more students left. He observed that this year was a relatively small year, much unlike the one before hand. He watched for a while before he got bored. With a tap, he sent himself into the castle, leaving the students unattended.

Where the boats floated, Eridan found himself surrounded by people he didn't know, even though he had tried to get into Dave's, Tavros's, or Feferi's boat. He noticed that her boat was next to his, but too far away for conversation. She sat in the front, ignoring the people in her boat as well, but rather admiring the scenery. Feferi noticed Eridan and waved at him. He smiled weakly back and secretly pulled out his wand. He pointed it into the water near the boat and murmured a few words. Feferi tilted her head, not knowing what he had done, and then began to notice the difference. His boat was slowly, almost naturally, floating toward hers. She smiled to herself, knowing she had a good friend. Luckily, this movement didn't upset the people in their boats but in fact made them happier, since apparently they were all friends, which made their interaction natural as well.

Some people, getting bored with such a slow ride, decided to make it interesting. Vriska, who was at the back of the pack, splashed the group next to her with a cackle. The girl in which she had splashed wasn't all too pleased with these actions. Having studied her text books early, Rose turned to Vriska and shot a jet of water into her face. Smiling triumphantly, she, using the same spell as Eridan, made her boat move ahead to avoid any retaliation attempt.

Shenanigans like this continued throughout the boat ride. More friends were made, enemies too, this better not become a poem, or I'll cut you in two… They eventually made it to the dock on the other side of the lake where a man in violet robes waited. The two lightning bolts that stretched across his face started in the top left corner of his face and ended in the bottom right. Or, that's at least what you would say if you were this mysterious man, but if you were looking at him, you would say differently. Even though the moon was covered by clouds at the moment of arrival, Eridan could recognized the slicked back hair that looked so similar to his own. He jumped out of the boat before it came to a complete halt and calmly walked up to this shadowed man.

"Father," he whispered, nodding.

"Hello son," his father whispered back, his voice soft with emotion.

Feferi skipped up behind Eridan, almost stealthily, and jumped on his back.

"Hey Eridan! Who's this?"

Almost stumbling to the ground, he made the falling movement look natural as he turned around moving his hands quickly to lift Feferi into the air. He put her back down a bit flustered. Looking around, everyone was too busy unloading the boats to have noticed; he sighed and looked back at his dad who was engaged in a conversation with Feferi.

"I am Professor Ampora. You are Feferi Peixes, no?"

"I am! And you're-"

"Yes, no need to say it aloud. People will figure it out eventually." He pat her head, and like Professor Nitram had done earlier, turned his attention to the rest of the murmuring crowd.

"I would like for everyone to follow me."

After several flights of stairs that was carved into the stone, they were lead into a side entrance into Hogwarts. Professor Ampora stopped them before a set of large doors. Inside, they could here faint chatter and murmurs.

"I want you all to stay here for a moment. I will be back soon."

He disappeared around a corner and went around the room he knew to be the dining hall. That is where all the kids were currently being held. Using a small door at the end of the hallway that had a 'Staff Only' sign on it, he came into the Dining Hall unnoticed. He came up behind a woman with long silky hair. She had an amused look on her face as she observed the kids at their house tables. Ampora smiled as he bent down near her ear.

"I'm back," he whispers, holding back a chuckle.

She jumped a bit in her seat, but nodded in a professional manner.

"Can I bring them in now?"

She repeats her previous action and scoots back her seat in preparation to stand. As he exits the room, she stands up and the hall goes silent.

"As you all know, the first years will be coming in shortly; I want you to all be warm and welcoming to them whatever house they may be accepted into. You may continue."

As the students resumed talking, the teachers began to talk as well. Even though many of their own children were coming in this year, this did not stop the excitement from sparking conversation. The enchanted candles floated above the heads of the kids and the fall like decorations that were scattered throughout the area, brought forth a comforting aura. The chatting of students filled the hall with what smelt like cheer; Or at least through the nose of the teacher at the far end of the table. Said teacher observed the room, using her finger to trace the rim of her goblet. Pushing up her red glasses, kids at the Slytherin table across from her came into view. The man to her side poked her shoulder in childlike anticipation.

"What is it?" She asked cooly, not bothering to look at him.

"Well, you seem to be a bit bored and I was wondering since you never really ever have plans on the night of the-"

"You've heard wrong." She replied with the same tone as before.

"You have plans then?"

"No." She said bluntly.

Without turning her head, she continued.

"You see, I usually don't want to do much the first day back because I have to work every other night of the year. You hearin' me?" She asks, finally moving her head his direction.

The man with scruffy brown hair nodded.

"Also, since you're mistaking it for boredom, let me clear my actions up to you. I'm aggravated. My daughter will be up on that stool any minute now and I just can't stand it! I don't think I was ever even this bad when Latula was sorted."

"Professor Pyrope, I know it's hard, but you have got to let go. My son is going to be up there too, along with a lot of the staff. You aren't alone." The man gave her a reassuring look before relaxing back into his chair. "Also, the thing after this dinner, is just a little teacher get together that we thought would be nice. I know it sounds weird but I guess you could almost relate our conversations to how court proceedings would go."

The woman perked up.

"Court, did you say, Professor Vantas?"

"Yeah… Oh right! You work as a Muggle prosecuting attorney don't you? How's that going by the way?" He asked with a smile.

"Good… Oh and another thing." She said with a grin.

"And what's that?"

"I think my night just opened up for a bit."

"Great! I can't wait to see you there!"

"See who, where?"

If you had been able to see the chocolate frog card earlier, you would have recognized this woman as Professor Leijon, Charms teacher at Hogwarts.

"Ah, Mrs. Pyrope is joining us tonight for our first night fiasco."

"Wow! Everyone will be so glad you're going to be there!" She said clapping her hand together. "Even the headmistress, even if she doesn't show it all too much!"

"That's good to know… I guess?" Pyrope commented, raising an eyebrow.

As Mrs. Leijon proceeded talking about all the great things that would take place, Dualscar arrived back to the group of now rowdy first years. Dualscar really just wanted to turn around and walk away for a couple more minutes, but he had to abide to his job's rules. He hesitated to even approach the group, but a kid noticed him, alerting the whole group of his presence.

"Well, this can't get more awkward," he mumbled under his breath.

Walking toward them now, he suddenly became conscious of his cape dragging behind him, his robes flowing around, and was stricken by this terrible paranoia he would embarrass himself somehow. Luckily for him, this didn't happen, but he succeeded in doing the opposite. The whole group fell silent in awe of his entrance, and waited for him to say something. Good for them, he did.

"You will enter these doors soon and be sorted into your house. When I open the doors, I want you to go in as two single file lines, okay?"

The kids nodded in unison, no questions being asked.

"Good," he said backing up to the two doors. Pushing them open slowly, he says a bit softly "Welcome, to Hogwarts."

* * *

_Thanks so much to all the new followers and to the old ones and I hope you continue to enjoy Hogwartstuck! I would love to hear your opinions or any suggestions you might have. Add a review or PM me so that I can hear what you have to say!_

_ -__Jolanikati_


	7. Prologue: Part 7

_**NOTE: Prologue, intermissions, and (when I get there) the epilogue will all be written in 3**__**rd**__** person whereas the chapters will be written in 2nd**__** person. Thanks for understanding.**_

Prologue: Part VII

The Great Hall was silent as the freshman came through the doors, looking dazzled by the one room. Heads from all tables followed Assistant Headmaster Ampora and the first years to the front of the room where a stool with an old looking hat sat on it. He directed the kids to stop before the stairs and began to speak.

"Now," he said aloud, his voice echoing across the hall, "when I call your name, you will come up here and sit on the stool, and I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your house. You will then go sit down at your house's table." He looks down and read the first name.

"Maryam Kanaya."

The kids shuffle and the young youth step forth, and alights herself on to the stool. He places the hat on her head and it immediately comes to life. The other kids faces contorted into wonder for it seemed to be speaking, but not aloud. The hat moved side to side as if trying to use its body as a supplement for the usual hand gestures.

"Ravenclaw!" it screams suddenly.

The table at the far left end of the room erupted into cheers as Kanaya walked over to her table with a smile on her face.

"Nitram Tavros."

He came forth slowly, and sat at the stool looking a bit scared. When the hat was put on his head, his face and posture relaxed as he began to whisper back. After a couple seconds, the hat made his decision.

"Hufflepuff!"

Looking at the list again, he said the next name.

"Vantas Karkat."

Though quick to the stool, he almost glared at the hat as it came in contact with his head. All in one quick motion, his eyes widened and he screamed, falling back off the stool. Professor Ampora barely had to time to catch the hat before it fell to the floor. Laughter erupted from the students as Karkat fumbled to sit up.

"That thing spoke to me."

"Yes, it does that." Ampora said.

"In your mind?"

The professor nods and motions for him to come back to the stool. Karkat sighs and goes back to the stool. The hat touches his head again and he begins to talk with it like Tavros did, except louder.

"No, I do not want to go to that house… Why? Can't I have an answer that doesn't involve actual reasoning? How did you- Are you going through my memories? That's what you do? You go through people's personal lives as a living? Wow, so how bad does mine compare? Not bad? You've been saying that for a while now. Can I say I don't believe you? Cause I don't. You have your decision? Can you tell me? Ugh, why not? _I'll_ complain? Yeah right just-"

"Gryffindor!"

"What!?" Karkat yelled along with Dualscar.

The hall went silent as he walked to his new table. One kid there stood up and started screaming. People's eyes were directed towards him now.

"Yeah! We've got the only guy with guts! WOO!"

The rest of the Gryffindor table got up and started cheering like there was no tomorrow. Everyone else stood in shock as Karkat was hugged like crazy and the whole table was standing with their hands in the air. Some kids started pointing at the other tables saying that they had the best newbie. They eventually settled down before any of the teachers intervened.

"Peixes Feferi!"

The girl skips to the stool and takes the hat from the professor and jams it on her head. She swayed her legs as the hat becomes very animated about his conversation with the girl.

"Gryffindor!"

Professor Ampora looked back at the Headmistress whose eyes were wide in shock. She gaped as her daughter was welcomed by the Gryffindor students warmly. She shook her head slightly so that she had the ability to smile at Feferi when she looked up to her for approval. After all, she never really expected her to be able to make it into Slytherin. But this shock was not the biggest yet.

"Megido Aradia!"

With some encouraging words, she walks up calmly and plops down. The hat went on her head and it took a couple of minutes before it declared her…

"Hufflepuff!"

A woman with an Asian dress at the High Table a few seats down from the end stood up without saying a word. A girl from the Slytherin table did the same, though she was pulled down by another girl with twin braids immediately after. Vriska, who still stood in the crowd of students, looked like she wanted to scream. Aradia sat down at her table and gave a kind hello to Tavros who returned it with a hug. The table settled down and everyone returned to sitting in their seats.

"Strider Dave."

He didn't waste any time getting up there and sitting down. He put his hand up and looked at the professor.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. This is just not going to work for me."

"What are you talking about?" Ampora asked, looking a bit stunned.

"Well you see, I was thinking if I could do this a bit more ironically since, after all, this is an ongoing tradition in my family. You wouldn't want to break that would you?"

"Well, um, no, but I-"

"Great! Alright, so you'll allow me to keep on my totally sweet pair of shades right?"

"Yes?"

"Cool, now you can put the hat on."

Professor Ampora put the Sorting Hat on his head with a questioning look on his face.

"Yo, what up Sortin' Hat?"

The hat was oddly not fazed by his attitude, but was when he started rapping was a whole different story. It would later be said to be the most ironic sorting since a kid named Dirk had been around. Ironically, they had the same last name and both wore shades which was nothing more than a coincidence. He proceeded to talk to the hat in this manner at which the hat didn't move at all. It stayed completely straight as if it had been made that way until it shouted out a most unexpected house.

"Slytherin!"

Dave smiled and began to _stride _toward his new table. Upon his seating the crowd settled down from its applause and another name was called out.

"Terezi Pyrope." When Terezi climbed the steps she tripped and fell as Professor Pyrope covers her own eyes from embarrassment. After the hat was put on her head, it declared her-

"Slytherin!"

-along with Dave as well as-

"Vriska Serket!"

-who obviously was pronounced to be a-

"Slytherin!"

The next name made the professor falter, but only enough for some of the staff notice.

"Ampora Eridan!"

He walked up with evident pride and sat down almost triumphantly. Eridan smiled as the hat was placed on his head. Like several of the other kids, it fell over his eyes, but that didn't bother him; He had been waiting for this moment his whole life. The hat didn't have much difficulty placing him, but lingered in the young lad's head for a while longer just to make sure that this was the house he should be placed. After a couple seconds, the hat pronounced him a-

"Ravenclaw!" Eridan's smile only grew as he saw the grin on his father's face as he went over to sit next to Kanaya. As the applause ceased, yet another name was called out.

"Lalonde Rose!"

After a while of sitting on the stool, the hat declared a hatstall and said that Rose could decide for herself what house she wanted to go into. A large smile crept over her face as she knew in her head what house she wanted to go into. The hat shrank back in surprise, but went along with Rose's suggestion anyways.

"I see…then it is to be… Gryffindor!"

Applause rose into the heights of the hall as the next name was called.

"Leijon Nepeta!"

She pounced up to the seat and swung her legs as the hat was placed on her head. The hat didn't take much time to decide where she was.

"Hufflepuff!"  
She jumped off and ran to her house's table.

"Egbert John!"

Soon followed her to-

"Hufflepuff!"

-table.

"Makara Gamzee!"  
Was sent to the-

"Slytherin!"

-table where he was given mixed greetings from his fellow students.

"Harley Jade!" was then called up next.

She looked at the two people left around her and nodded to them for encouragement. Upon placing herself firmly on the stool as several of the other students had done that day, Professor Ampora placed the hat on her head with a sigh. This had to be one of the longer sorting ceremonies he had been a part of. The hat rested on her head a while before pronouncing her to the house of-

"Ravenclaw!"

"Captor Sollux!"

-was thrown into-

"Gryffindor!"

-like his father had and then-

"Zahhak Equius!"

-was called up last. He was given the house of-

"Ravenclaw!"

-and the all the houses cheered this time, in joy of the ceremony's end. The Headmistress stood up as the assistant Headmaster found his way to his seat, glad to finally have a chance to sit. She made the introductions short, and said only four words:

"Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

As she sat back down, food flourished onto the tables, blooming on every gold and silver plate. The smells mixed with each other and tickled the noses of the all the students as they dug into the feast. "How exciting this year is going to be!" the Headmistress thought, or that's at least what her youngest daughter might have said in a happier tone than her own might have been. She barely touched her food though as she was much intrigued by several of her fellow teachers' daughters and sons as they mingled happily with each other. She spotted her Feferi being as cheerful as ever. She was seated next to the Lalonde girl who was the daughter of a friend of the assistant headmaster, and the Vantas boy, who seemed much angrier than any of the Vantas' she knew. Her eldest daughter, Meenah, sat at the Slytherin table, poking fun at some of the 'freshies', or so as she called them. This one just so happened to be the Makara boy, who seemed to be turning every word she said around, which didn't seem to please her. The Serket child, and the Strider kid along with Makara seemed to be having fun ganging up on her, but you knew your daughter could handle it. That was one thing you didn't seem to need to worry about. The house ghosts (and several others) appeared and began to acquaintance themselves with the students. Looking behind her, she came face to face with the Muggle Studies teacher.

"Doc Scratch." She says, forcing a smile.

"Mrs. Peixes, I would just like to inform you that it is a pleasure to be working with you again this year, and I just know that this will be one of the more… interesting years that we've had here at Hogwarts."

"I already know that Scratch."

"Well, I can tell you that you were only speculating beforehand until I confirmed your hypothesis and that you are quite worried about both your daughters education despite you trying to give off the aura that you just don't care. That is what _I_ know your Imperious Condescension." He said mockingly. After a moment of silence, the Condesce looks away and mumbles,

"Go sit down Professor Scratch."

His footsteps were accompanied by a chuckle of glee as he returned to his seat, the chattering of children reminding our main character of the present time…

* * *

_Thanks to the constant support I've been getting from this. Also random Internet Anon I was so happy to get your review because I thought people without an account didn't actually bother reading anybody's fanfics. That just encourages me so much to keep going and thanks also to anyone who even take takes the time to read this. Sorry as well for the late update. I had marching band to attend to. I enjoy any comments I get from this and if anything can be improved or any suggestions/requests were to be made, please PM me or add a review!_

_ -__Jolanikati_

_(Yes, I know that the hat calls people out in alphabetical order, and I didn't remember till I was almost done. Also, last part of the prologue!)_


End file.
